Siriusly
by DeMoKa
Summary: A humourous little AU fic relating Remus and Sirius' coming out to James, Lily and little baby Harry. SiriusRemus can YOU find the recurring motif? FOR FEYMIST! naturlich


**Here's another fic dedicated to the great Feymist! She's the best! grin**

'Seriously though Sirius...' began Remus, glancing at Sirius meaningfully.

Sirius snorted, 'Haha, very funny.'

'No really! I'm trying to be serious here, Sirius!' claimed Remus.

Sirius barked a laugh and wrapped an arm around Remus, directing him towards the couch. 'Maybe you are, maybe you aren't, I'll never know, 'cause either way, I'm seriously going to be taking advantage of you,' Sirius drawled.

'I want to tell Prongs and Lily about us. Probably not Wormtail yet though, it's likely he'll faint from shock,' Remus tried again to steer Sirius back on to topic.

Sirius sighed, he preferred not to tell them and just get down to some fun, but his boyfriend was just not going to budge, 'Now?'

'Yes now. This is serious, Sirius. I don't like having to hide it, what do we have to be ashamed about? Who's going to care? You're all girl fan club? Come on, I think I saw one of the boys from the year below us join! If that's okay, then I really don't see the problem in telling just our friends about the serious different side to our relationship,' continued Remus, taking Sirius' hand.

Sirius kissed Remus' other hand and hugged him, 'Do you really feel that strongly about it?'

Remus gave him a look, to which Sirius replied with a deep kiss. 'You know I can't resist that face,' murmured Sirius huskily.

Remus smirked, 'Exactly. So. Would you like to do it today or tomorrow?'

'Definitely right now, I say!' exclaimed Sirius, pushing Remus against the couch roughly.

Remus growled and held Sirius tight, 'I mean about talking with Prongs and Lily, and I guess Wormtail.'

Sirius groaned, 'Aw... spoil my fun with all your seriousness why dontcha?'

Remus extricated himself from Sirius reluctantly, taking the phone off the wall. Sirius sat back, 'Alright. Tell them now, but don't you want to do it in person?'

'I'm ringing to tell them to come over,' stated Remus.

Sirius rolled his eyes and switched on the TV, and growled in exasperation as James, Lily and little baby Harry apparated right in front of it minutes later. 'Hey Padfoot, Moony. Is Wormtail coming?' greeted James.

Remus shook his head, 'Seriously... I don't think he'll cope with this as well as you two might.'

Lily, in her throes of maternal instinct, placed Harry in Sirius' lap and ran over to Remus and hugged him tight, 'Please tell me it's good news.'

Remus shrugged, 'I don't know. For me it's good news. It might and might not be for you.'

'What's going?' asked James, playing with Sirius and Harry.

'I'm gay, Prongs,' said Sirius.

Remus glanced at him and then added, 'Me too. And I guess you could say that we are no longer roommates, but in a relationship.'

Lily giggled despite her serious expression not long ago. 'Are you serious?!' exclaimed James.

Sirius frowned, 'Well, yeah, man. Why would we prank you like this? Seriously.'

'Well, it's about time! Honestly! I was sure that you were going to announce that you had a falling out or something!' added Lily, still giggling.

'Wait! You knew?!' gasped Remus.

Sirius grabbed James, 'You knew and you never said anything?'

'Heck no, I didn't know. I guess women just have that quality about them,' replied James, pulling Sirius' grip apart.

Harry gurgled. 'Exactly my point, darling. I couldn't have put it better myself,' laughed Lily, patting his head.

Harry laughed and squealed at the sudden attention to him. 'You don't care do ya mate? Nope, me either,' James grinned at Sirius and Remus.

Remus let out a breath of relief, 'Well, that's good to know.'

Lily hugged him again before hugging Sirius, 'I can't believe you were afraid to tell us. I didn't say anything because I was waiting for you to take your time. I just didn't realise it would be sooooo long!'

'I'm sorry for not trusting you,' apologised Remus.

James shook his head, 'Ah, don't worry about it. Now. Who's hungry? Cause I know I am.'

Harry reached out to James, making little baby noises. Sirius gave him to James, 'I think Harry's hungry.'

'Let's go out for dinner then, to celebrate,' suggested Lily.

Remus hugged her gratefully, 'Thanks Lily. Thanks Prongs and you too Harry, I'm glad I can count on your support.'

Lily gave a loud exhale of exasperated breath, 'Now, I have to ask you guys something serious.'

'Please don't ask if you look fat in the dress, cause for the hundredth time, no!' exclaimed James.

Lily glared at him, 'I asked you no such thing, but seriously, why don't I get a nickname?'

'FOOD!' yelled the men and Sirius transported them to the little restaurant in Hogsmede.

------------------------------

Little Harry blinked, wondering why he was all alone in the apartment. He stared about. James apparated back with a scared and desperate expression plastered on his face, 'Oh... god... Let's hope your Mummy didn't realise, hm? You'll forgive your dear old Dad this once won't you Harry?'

Sirius and Remus laughed out loud at James when he apparated back with them, Harry in his embrace. 'You're lucky she went to the ladies room, cause I reckon she would have seriously fried your ass!' chuckled Sirius.

**Well, I hope you found that funny, cause it's supposed to be funny. Blame English, for my recurring motif addition. Did you spot it? **


End file.
